The Hunt
by BLACK0NYX
Summary: BV epic.alternate universe.no goku or yamcha.what if Vegeta needs help to get vegetsii back from the tirade Frieza?.Vegeta crashlands on Earth.He is looking for the brains to get his enpire back.but the question is,can vegeta be vunerable for once?
1. Prologue

Prologue

..·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·.. DISCLAIMEя-I DO ñO± OώN DβZ Oя ITS CHAяAC±ER§ :( HOώEVEя I DO OώN THIS §TOяY :D ..·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·..

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

_This is an epic about Miss Bulma Briefs:_

she comes from a bloodline of incredible scientists.

She is a final pure key to ultimate galactic control

Many rulers on earth got word of her potential

they fight to hold her

or kill her!

Bulma is also a threat

she holds immense power

Bulma is alone on Earth

she is hunted.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

_This Epic is about sire Prince Vegeta:_

The proud prince of a captured alien race...

The Saiyan.

Notorious ruthless soldiers….

He lost his past leaving him with a ruthless promise

To avenge His Parents,

His People,

Vegetsii

To ultimately and rightfully reclaim _his pride_;

Vegeta is _obsessed_ and _controled_ by this promise

_Temptation can be a burden_..

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

When their paths meet

secrets are reveiled

Bonds are made and broken

Pasts are rekindled

Let the hunt Begin

..·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×


	2. Satuday

Treasured daughter, Heiress, Billionaire, galactic genius, Wife, Mom, Queen and murderer. Bulma Briefs has gained many names in her life time. This story starts on her eighteenth birthday.

It was a glorious sun soaked morning; Bulma was sat in her lab, consumed in thought. she was bathed in the light that shone brightly through the huge window in front of her. Bulma had just started work on a new project, just to pass the time, she began to sketch lost in deep creativity. After an hour she noticed the soft sound of birds singing. In front of her sat a breathtaking view of a lake, framed by trees. It was just turning autumn and the leaves where different colours .each looked like a precious jewel . she sighed. Even brilliance gets stunned by beauty occasionally. Bulma stood abruptly, being drawn toward the reflection of a heaven.

She the door opened and Bulma danced gracefully onto the soft grass, the door closed silently behind her .a soft and unpredicted voice danced across the back yard into the cracks and nooks, brushing past the branches of the trees, interrupting the birds.

'Bliss'

Bulma walked toward the trees, until the shade consumed her. Around her sat the crisp jewels that had fallen. she parted from the sight of the house and started walking, with no destination in mind.

After a while the forest seemed to be unsettled and quiet, like the harmony had been stolen. Bulma felt the need to be silenced. I picked up her feet and lightly placed them down on crispy crunchy leaves.

_what on Earth?_ .

After picking a new route, she found herself getting more and more anxious as the trees seemed to get closer and closer together. Time was moving slow until she came to a sudden and unexplainable clearing."

strange

it had quickly turned dark. Stars shone down through the absence of trees.

Bulma lost her breath. she was taken by shock at the seen before her. Straight through the clearing was in explainable violent gash through the soil, ruining the grass. Tearing her sight from the ground, she slowly lifted her head. Parting the trees into two; the gash continued its destructive course. A shock wave ripped thought her body, also tearing it into two. Bulma was lost in thought, at a crossroad. One path ordering her to _turn around_ now and abandon her discovery however the other path was tempting her to _walk ahead_ and silently search, for the thing… responsible. She needed to quench the thirst so she started walking.

The soft wind pushed her hair across her face, so she reached across her forehead to brush it away. But her hand was hidden by the night.

when she walked into the gloomy abyss of trees she felt branches brush against her arms. _I wonder if they where a sign_. The last silent plea for me to _turn back_.


	3. Hunter

Cautiously she walked through the thick web of trees, the invisible branching tripwires were taking their toll .she sent a distrusting glance through the black abyss, it was dark enough that she insisted on reaching for branches to steady herself.

She snatched to her right then again to her left and she thoughtlessly placed one foot in front of the other. !

_THUD!_ Bulma slammed in something cold and smooth.

She leapt back three feet from shock. She narrowed her eyes toward the obstacle but it called her back like a stranger beckoning a cowardly cat to approach. A smile beamed on her face. Retracing her footing, she once again found the perpetrator.

She placed her hands flat onto the surface and blindly searched. Then she slid her hands upward, which forced her to stand on her tiptoes.

_This..... __**Thing**__ is bigger than me. _

She used it as a guide and stepped along it… no ..no .. around it? It's was a sphere. It seemed solid. It felt like…. Metal. she continued weaving her feet as she paced around the curved surface but when she appeared to be half way round. she suddenly toppled forwards.

"eeeeeekkkkk.!!!!!" she screeched into the night but stopped almost as quickly as she started because she didn't want to draw attention to herself. That would put more stress on her situation

_AS IF I NEEDED MORE STRESS_

She scrambled in shock and panic. she clawed and grabbed in all directions struggling to pull herself upright again. Suddenly everything came to life.

Artificial light submerged her. Like a deer caught in headlights. she thought about her dilemma ,she was inside the metal sphere. The brightness was hard to adapt to but she blinked and blinked to readjust her sight. Screens filled her view. They where cut off and just showed vicious Black squiggles, along with hissing, Symbols where embedded around the hollow the screen. buttons and leavers were everywhere. Realization was faint in her eyes. This isn't Human. Whatever this was came out of nowhere, it had no wheels or wings. Earth doesn't have this technology yet. _As far as they know_

"How is this possible?" she breathed

A trembling sigh escaped her lips "How is this possible?"

After a while her legs started to cramp up,she pushed her hands down onto the soft leather seat and pushed down, in a hope to retrieve circulation to her toes. to no avail. her feet were stuck under her so her only option was to throw herself out onto the burnt dusty ground. Now outside she endlessly paced in front of the 'alien technology', she grumbled at the sphere and stamped her feet down into the dusty floor.

"….maybe I should start calling it a spaceship now no matter how much it questions my sanity".

She circled it ,for some reason she didn't want to tear her eyes away from it, feeling silly for staring down the inanimate object she placed her head in her hands and folded her legs so she was in a crouch.

"Wait a minute! That thing-'Correction'- spaceship-has a seat. SOMETHING WAS IN IT!"

Instantly she shot to her feet and span around to cover her blind spot.

She narrowed her eyes, the air grew thick and the wind picked up making the leaves whisper as they hovered across the dusty ground.

'_Now outside'_ .... she couldn't stop the surge of fear being present in her watering eyes.

The Whispers grew louder and in panic she turned and turned, a new emotion for her because she never panicked, never the less she continued to turn in her hopeless attempt to cover more ground, she felt at a disadvantaged and she defiantly didn't like it.

She whipped her body round and round. Until...she stopped dead still, there was unmistakable sound.

She heard breathing, it was light but she focused her senses, it was poised but husky. Now it wasn't so soft it was getting louder and clearer...less suppressed even.

_it feels cold against my neck!_

A man was standing behind her, silently making his presents known. she was frozen to the ground. Petrified .He was slightly taller than her but his mouth was pressed lightly against her neck rendering me stone cold. His breath reaped down her neck, dripped from her shoulders and sent a violent tremor down her spine. she felt pressure on her right arm, her head violently snapped to the right.

In the corner of her right eye, Bulma saw a vast hand sliding up her arm painfully slowly; he pressed his fingers on the way up intimidating my weak snapable bones. Eventually he gripped her upper arm and in doing so… limited her chances of escape.

His deep powerful voice drained every crevice of her body, It poured onto her neck. Her heart stopped thumping and her chest tensed.

"Woman"

her eyes widen immensely at the recognition of the word .


	4. I've had it up to here

Bulma's POV

My breath was stolen and a chill passed through me like a ghost. my feet felt like they where glued to the floor. The wind tore at my ankles but didn't move me, I was a seemed to have frozen and my vulnerability was obvious. So I just waited in the nerve-racking silence.

I thought about my chances of escape but so far it seemed bleak, He was so fast. The others had been easy to outsmart! . Why did I have to keep walking till it was dark! The only light is the spaceship, I'd bet its pitch black out there. I don't know where I am, so if my some miracle i had a chance to run... I would have no idea which direction to choose.

_I can't fight him or run so it seems my only option is to hide_.

That all depends on if I can get away.

I was defiantly at a disadvantage.

I felt a tug at my ribs and was spun fiercely to face my possessor; I shut my eyes because I didn't trust myself not to tremble ,I couldn't show him even a hint of fear that would be giving him more credit than he was due.

"What the hell are you doing here" He demanded my attention but I refused to open my eyes.

So in what I guess was a show of intimidation he pulled me up by my upper arms forcing me to his eye level which was also a breath away from his impatient lips?

"Woman answer me" his voice grew inpatient and he dug this fingers into my arms.

I winced under the uninvited pressure and my eyes flew open.

"Whothe hell do you think you are!, get your hands off me now, you have no right to manhandle me like this"

He didn't let go so I narrowed my eyes and prepared to speak again, soon to be forgotten, my breath was stolen.

He was absolutely out of this world Gorgeous, his face was narrow and tan and his stiff set lips were thin and poised. He had thick, intense black hair that Disregarded gravity. I shook myself out of his magnetic awe.

"And for your information I can go where ever I like"

Satisfied that my words where firm and confident, I stood my ground and rose on my tiptoes to stare him directly in the eyes, while also tipping my head up slightly. I locked my jaw and pouted my lips. I almost wanted to grin at my stuck-up attitude; I have to admit I'm not always this direct with my authority. I've never felt that it was ok to belittle people but this guy had it coming.

Power shook through his built arms to mine, which made me aware that they where still griped round my forearms. Suddenly I felt differently about my brave attempt to give and good as I got.

He bent his elbows down giving him and me less space in-between one another.

_crap_

His now intimidating being paced closer to me, I weaved my right foot behind left in a shy attempt to avoid his invitation however he just paced forward again.

It must have looked like we were dancing in a trance because our eyes never left one another.

"I highly advise...."

His voice was a lot more assertive and he took slow taunting steps into the place where my feet had just moved from.

"That you rethink your situation before you express yourself like that"

His sharp features tilted to the side, when I squared my shoulders his lips curled up into a cruel smirk.

"However I am confused as to why you have to courage to speak to me with such a display of.. "

My back hit a tree and he gave me a conquering smile. All to voice hardened once again and he put a hiss on the word

"Insubordination" That took me by surprise and he knew

His hands disappeared from my view but it was to quick for me to even contemplate an escape. His hands then swooped up to skillfully link my hands and roughly slammed them into the bark behind my head. I winced

"Perhaps it's because you don't know who it is you address" his proximity was suffocating me, I struggled to re inflate my lungs.

To shock me more nto his mind-blowing reality he crushed his rock solid chest into mine and whispered in my ear.

" I am prince Vegeta of the all-powerful Planet Vegetsii ,consider me your new master"

Vegeta turned his head so that his forehead was against my temple; he nudged his chin up to nip my lower jaw. I shivered at his contact.

"Now that I've properly introduced myself... care to tell me what planet is this woman". my words didn't form

"What's the matter lost your fire I thought this would of been more fun" he chuckled lightheartedly into my hair.

"Now stop wasting my time woman , what good are you without a voice"

I curled my fingers subconsciously around his and struggled against his body.

I refused to succumb to his smooth arrogance, I couldn't be broken by a greed encased Prince.

"My name is Bulma Briefs Heiress to capsule corporation and naive to the planet earth. I don't know this planet you speak so highly about, prince or not you are most certainly not my master" I hissed through my teeth while I thrashed my weight at him.

Instinct took over, a deeply hidden animal instinct I had never accessed before. I threw my head back and crashed it into Vegeta's forehead, then viciously ground my finger nails into his knuckles.

I heard a growl from this throat and he let go immediately, he was knelt with his head in his hands groaning in agony. My hands where still above my head embedded in the tree. My fingers had cramped with force that I had attacked him with.

I stepped away in surprise of my actions but also because my head had a pulse but I held back the pain and I did what my body ordered me.

I ran, disappearing from the light of the spaceship, away from the heated glare of the highly pissed 'Prince Vegeta' who still lye in the bliss agony that I caused him.

I just ran with no destination in mind


	5. Tables turned

..·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·.. DISCLAIMEя-I DO ñO± OώN DβZ Oя ITS CHAяAC±ER§ :( HOώEVEя I DO OώN THIS §TOяY :D ..·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·....·:×:·..

I can't describe the sensation that came over me.

Heck.

I'm not sure it can be named, it was somewhere in-between exhilaration and terror but I can't be exact.

Everything was a blur; I gave no thought to my feet as I kept on running. Thin strips of light hit my face again and again when trees zipped faster and faster behind me.

Time really had no significance to me. All I knew was that it was early and I needed rest urgently.

It was a really extraordinary silence, the kind when it was curiously peaceful.

Maybe I was listening to hard for a familiar sound, a hint that 'people' were near. The other sounds, I discarded and didn't give a second thought to.

Now I know what you're thinking;

_How long can Bulma run for? _True I'm no Katy homes but I can leg it when there's a pissed alien,maybe a few miles back.

I was wearing a white sports top and tight black i do have the smallest bit of common it's hot in the day,that doesn't mean it's going to be hot at I wore a leather jacket

I couldn't breath!how long had I ran for?in reflex to my arms pumping at my sides and i clutched at my midriff knocked me off balance and after a couple of hops and shoe scuffs later.I coaxed my body to stop running.

It was more secluded in this particular part of the better to be safe then sorry.I stiffly moved my body around a tree and through a couple of shrubs:away and out of slight from the 'path' that my careless running lungs burnt,i had a 'stitch' under my ribs and my legs were unfriendly sensation wasn't welcomed.A small breather was all I could manage fro the moment but that couldn't stop my legs from folding beneath me

I sighed in relief

The cold,dirty,uneven ground was so comfortable nevertheless I felt gratefully that the cramping strain was off my exhausted muscles.A reality check was what I needed

A spaceship crash lands

shortly following I was harassed by a egotist alien

I headbutted him

and am now running for my life

And it's not funny!.....................why am I smiling?I pulled my lips together suppressing my sudden outburst scared me and the I carried on laughing.

Had I finally gone insane

It made my pain worse:my 'stitch' tightened when I laughed hysterically,my laughs became stifled groans "It's a nightmare,that's all.a strange impossible one" I pulled my legs up against my chest and squeezed together to create heat.

"eerrrrrrrrrrrr"my hair was windswept and filled with the dust that spat up when I collapsed to the ground.I combed my hair with my fingers and plucked a hair band from my wrist .after sculpting a high ponytail I forced my legs to work I rotated my feet slowly,then my returned to my legs and I pulled myself up, mostly with my arms because my jeans where so stretched tightly against my ice cold skin and I felt something in my pocket.

I smiled Thankfully to the god that i carelessly put a prototype invention in my pocket for 'safe keeping'

The tables had defiantly turned

I walked with a spring in my step back onto my DIY path and warmheartedly continued forward.

This Rabbit had a trick up her pretty little sleeves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

oooooo what has caused this change in Bulma?

whats happened to vegeta?

and

Has she gone insane?

Reveiw please


	6. Good morning?

I secretly pushed on a microscopic switch located on my prototype. It was getting lighter; I could just about see mine and his feet.

He kept pace with my prance like walk and asked me yet again, Vegeta was insanely fed up with my untroubled mind-set.

He appeared out of the sky and through the trees above me. I think…but I'm not certain that he was suppose to scare me with his little hoax pffft

This was a couple of minute after my rest/ reality check

"Remind me again woman, just why I can't blast you into the next dimension?" his tone was something close to an irritated, sarcastic, business man. I stopped walking after I reached the edge of the forest. The sun was coming up above the buildings

"Because…I'm superior to your intellect" I sighed, the situation was getting boring.

I mimicked his 'whining' voice to perfection. "Annnnd….Prince Vegeta I don't wish to go to your dimension thingy or whatever it is you want me to visit"

He stepped into my light and in doing so made me shiver. "No, I didn't ask about what your self thought. I'm demanding. Why are you so delusional that you think I can't physically kill you?"

"Try me!" I challenged, I was to excited to delay any more, I shrugged and flashed my eyes playfully. Coxing him

"Should be a laugh" I mumbled under my breath as I walked away

He didn't like being brushed off. "I'll give you something to laugh about Human!"

Vegeta charged a ki ball behind his back; it was the size of a bouncy ball.

pffft ego

He better hurry up, in tired

Vegeta smirked and fired the ki ball out of his index finger towards me. Not to my surprise it diminished before it hit me. But to him, it was better than a slap in the face

I fake yawned and through "goodnight figment of my imagination" over my shoulder. I strutted out onto the pavement and crossed the street toward 'real life'.

"I'm not done" his voice echoed "you claim your human?" he spat

I nodded dumbly

He pulled a glass earpiece from a none-existent pocket and fixed it over his right eye. It was blue and I could see digits appear backward in front of his eye piece. he mumbled in frustration

I smiled sweetly and swayed my body side to side in a childish manor, he was totally clueless. Perhaps I was too confident, a tad smug? Arrogant maybe?

Oh lord that's him!

I blanked my smile and he looked at me raising an eyebrow

"Hmm power level…."he continued to mumble

I sidestepped him

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna go to my bed and wake up. Please don't let me intrude your conversation with yourself" I made towards the upcoming sun and my house

If I don't get their soon I'll pass out!

"Allow me! He monotonously spoke, I turned to ask him what he meant but felt his cold hand reach for my shoulder.

I felt unwanted pressure and I blacked out

::

Warmth felt so good, so soft and calming. They should make an emotion to go with it. Somewhere near relaxed or content. A bit like, being in the womb or being in a melting marshmallow.

Behind my eyelids determined light interrupted my thoughts

Light!

"Beautiful…" I opened my eyes but quickly shut them and swung my arms over my head.

"Blinding!"

Again, but carefully this time. I opened my eyes

I directed my sight down rather then to the source of the light.

I was met with the marshmallow….no my warm quilt. I was in bed?

I sat up but was hit with a head rush. I knew, I knew it was a dream!

Hmm prince Vegeta,What a yummy character I wonder how my imagination made him up.I shook the picture from my mind.

My hands where shaking in spite of me a hot shower sounded good right thinking about it warmed from my toes up to my finger tips

My room was a comforting fimilialarty that subcontuously made me feel safe.I looked around my room.i knew it so well I could walk blindfolded without stubbing a toe,hmm it could be safer…that devise in my ki I upgrade shield could be physical,but not for a person,a barrier for perhaps a doorway?.damm it! Can't I shut off my brain for one dammed minute!?

Right I my mind and this time I saw my room instead of was I going to do…oh right shower.I kicked the quilt away from me and slide my legs to the side of my bed.

In the same second that my toes brushed the creaked on the landingmy head snapped toward the door and I narrowed my eyes suspisisously.

"geese that dream got to me" its probly that cat

I got up and walked along to sun warmed floor and collected fresh clothes. I must have fallen asleep after my work and didn't have the will to drag myself upstairs to get changed; I tried to give myself a rational reason as to why I still wore my clothes from yesterday.

The floor was cold when I stepped through my door clean clothes in hand.

I felt cold fingertips run up my arm. Wind its wind. I shrugged it off.

My hair was in a ponytail. I hated sleeping with my hair up it always left my hair with a kink and gave me a headache. err my feet are sore I can't wait for my dad to get back from that conference need a break!

After a few corridors I chose a bathroom

"Open door 49"

The pale door whooshed up into the ceiling and I stepped through, I felt a warm tingle on my neck. not being able to control my paranoia I couldn't help but turn to reassure myself.

"Close and lock door 49"

The pressure of the shower felt amazingly relaxing it loosened mussels on my back that I never realized where tensed. That idea about the physical shields it has such potential for me and for the world. I couldn't wait to tell the world. All I could think was extra time off.

"Off off off!" I screamed and cursed but try as I might I couldn't escape

I pushed myself into the corner of the shower and quickly turned it off

"what the hell" I was pissed my body was still soapy and I was yet again shivering!


End file.
